My One Rose:A SonAmy story
by Technas the Hedgehog
Summary: What is love? Is it a drug you get addicted to or a curse you can't get rid of? Funny thing is...how can I be loved when the one I don't even want to be loved? Guess I'll find out sooner or later...Now that your here...


**Chapter 1: Confession**

All I wanted in life was one thing. One thing that would make me happy. And that one thing...was him. As I walk this lonely road in only a used garbage bag to cover my body in my own flesh, aka...I was naked. I had just been with the boy that I thought I would settle down with,but to my mistake, he settled down me. It was a calm night. Owls hooing,clouds that looked transperant with the color grey,the stars twinkle in the light, and everyone in their cozy beds asleep.

Station Square doesn't usually look like this...its more...I cant describe how it is,but its just more of whatever it is. I finally came to my destination. I walked up the stairs to the mansion sized house,took a deep breath, and rang the doorbell. I waited there, with tear stains on my cheeks, my body shaking from the coldness, and my head throbbing with pain, until I finally heard a womens voice on the other side of the door yelling "I'll be right there! Just a moment please!".

I heard the locks unhook from the inside and the door finally opening. "May I help you with any-..." She paused,looking at me with shocking eyes. I knew she was about to cry at the sight of me, but she kept them in. "Oh dear! What happened?!" She screamed. I just hung my head low and in a low,shaking voice I said "I've been harrassed Ella..." I cried. Ella imediantly pulled me inside. "By who?" She cried out. I just stood there. Unable to say another word. When I came in I heard background voices in the living room of the house, but when Ella started to yell and scream everyone went silent. They all came running to the kitchen where me and Ella were in. As they saw me they all gasped. "S-shadow..." I finally said and started tearing up,again. "Shadow did what now?" and there it was. That voice, that soft, sincere, husky voice that I've been yeraning for ever since hat happened to me, spoke.

He stood there. With once a shocked expression, with a now deffensive looking glare. That hedgehog...he was so heart renching. His long,silky blue cobalt quills, pebbled shape emerald green eyes, height at a good 5ft 4in, and a tan colored oval shape on his belly. He was so dreamy. But I couldnt talk after more than I had to. With out anymore words I ran upstairs to my room, balling my eyes out. I left everyone there with confusing looks on their faces, but his is the one that I didnt want to worry. I locked the door and landed on my bed with a big thud, crying into my pillow. I heard footsteps running up the stairs, until they finally stopped at the front of my door. They started turning the nob, thinking the door was still unlocked, but to their dismay, it wasnt, and they started twisting it furiously to open the door. "GO AWAY!" I yelled "THERES NO REASON TO BE WORRIED ABOUT ME!". "Yes there is! Open up the door,please!". I thought for a second and came to an answer. "Fine, but hold on a second." I said as I got up and went to my dresser.

I let the garbage bag that was still around my body fall to the ground. I put on a a bra, panties, tank top, and baggy pants before opening the door, to him. "What do you want?" I said in a harsh voice. He ignored me and went straight to his question "What happened? What did Shadow do to you?" He came closer to me. "Nothing...nothing happened" I lied, and he knew it. "Please...I'm worried about you..." Those words, I never knew he would say that to me,ever. I felt my heart race and began to cry again. I lunged on him, wrapping my arms around him with my head on his chest "Oh Sonic! It was horrible! I didnt know what to do! Shadow just...took advantage of me! I'm so sorry!" I cried out to him. I could feel something wrap around my waist. Something warm. It was his musculer arms. I looked up at his soft, sincered face as he took one of his arms from my waist and placed his hand on my cheek, wiping away my tears with his thumb. "Its ok...your safe with me now,Amy..."

nt here...


End file.
